Waiting
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Lex's thoughts when he finds Clark unconscious in the caves during Rosetta. Clex.


Title: "Waiting"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: _Rosetta_  
Summary: Lex's thoughts when he finds Clark unconscious in the caves during "Rosetta".  
Disclaimer: Lex Luthor; Clark "Superman" Kent; and Smallville are © & ™ DC Comics and are used without permission. Doctor Walden is © & ™ his respective owners and is used without permission. The dialogue and plot line are © & ™ their rightful owners, the writers of Smallville, and are used without permission. Everything else is © & ™ Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.

His footsteps echoed in the sudden silence of the caves as he made his way down into them. He had heard a loud noise that had sounded similar to an explosion, and his heart was gripped with a feeling as he made his way deeper into the caves. He knew Clark often came here, even despite the guard, and there was already something wrong with Clark that he wouldn't tell any one or, Lex couldn't help thinking, even admit to himself.

The feelings that he usually had around Clark Kent were unlike anything he'd ever felt before, but as he thought of the times that he had found Clark laying unconscious on the highway during the middle of the night during the past week, he knew the feeling that enveloped his soul. He'd only felt it a few times during his life, but he still knew what it was and hated it. Fear. It crippled men. It caused fights and wars, but most of all, it caused deaths. It was one of the weakest feelings any one could have, and yet despite his family's power and wealth, the dreaded feeling still enveloped Lex Luthor as he rounded a bend in the winding maze of underground caves.

Lex's blue eyes shot wide, and his heart stopped its beating at the sight of the familiar figure that lay, crumpled and unconscious, on the ground just a few feet ahead. As soon as he was able to move again, Lex raced to the figure's side as if his own life depended on finding the boy still breathing. "Please, Clark," he murmured underneath his breath despite himself as he knelt beside his dearest friend, "don't do this. Don't be . . . " He could not bring himself to speak the word that towered in his thoughts as he reached out, his fingers gently wrapping around the boy's wrist.

Lex held his breath as he checked Clark's pulse and then breathed a heavy sigh of relief at the feeling of the heartbeat. "Clark? Clark?" he then began to call as he shook the boy, his worried eyes checking his friend over even while fighting to keep from freely roaming his body. "Clark?" He grabbed his shoulder and shook him harder only to finally be rewarded as his friend returned to consciousness. "Clark?" he asked, worry etched in his voice though he fought to keep his face from betraying his feelings. "Are you okay?"

"Lex," Clark spoke slowly, clearly disoriented. Lex pulled back to allow Clark to struggle to a sitting position. "What happened?" Clark asked him.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Lex admitted. What was going on with his friend? Why did he keep finding Clark unconscious in the most unusual places? If only he would tell him, Lex would find a way to help him. "What were you doing down here?"

Clark's gaze traveled past Lex, and he turned to face the direction he looked in. His blue eyes swept the area, but he could find nothing unusual. "Just finishing up some work for Doctor Walden," Clark lied as he began to push himself up to a standing position. Lex looked back to him, intently watching his friend and hoping that Clark might unintentionally give away some sign of what was truly happening to him. "Figured I'd do it while it was quiet. Next thing I know, you're shaking me awake," Clark continued to explain.

They stood together as Lex, recalling the sound of the explosion that had first led him to investigate the cave that night, said, "The guard said there was an explosion. You didn't touch any equipment, did you?" His intent eyes carefully surveyed his friend. He had to find out what was wrong with him, but he knew that Clark was not about to be forthcoming with the truth. Perhaps, though, his response to his question would give him some clue of what was truly happening. He'd do anything to find out just so that he could help Clark; he couldn't help him get better if he didn't know what was wrong.

Clark started to answer him, but a voice that came from behind Lex interrupted them. "I found it interesting that you managed to get around the guard in the first place," the scientist commented as both men turned to look at the newcomer. "What's your secret, Mister Kent?"

"Back off, doctor," Lex warned though careful to keep his voice low and even. He could not allow his true feelings to show, but he would be damned if he'd allow any one to bother Clark, especially with the boy being in his current state. "Can't you see he's been hurt?"

"I'm okay. I just need to get some air," Clark lied as he brushed pass Lex without taking his eyes away from the scientist.

Lex hurried after him. "Clark," he spoke worriedly, "first I find you lying in the middle of the road and now here. I really think you should get to the hospital." The help that Smallville's hospital could offer him was nothing compared to what Lex's resources could, but he was willing to let Clark try anything that might help him -- if only he could convince him to seek help.

"Lex, I'm fine," Clark stubbornly insisted. "I just gotta get home before my parents start to worry."

Knowing he was not going to get anywhere with him yet and realizing that persisting any further would only anger Clark and thereby lessen his chances of finding a way to help him even more, Lex finally relented a little. "Okay, but until we figure out what happened, I don't want you down here by yourself." He knew the command would upset Clark, but he also knew that it was too dangerous for him to be alone in the caves until they were able to fix whatever was wrong with him. Although he hated risking doing harm to their friendship, Lex would rather have even risked his own life than to miss a chance to protect Clark from danger or to help him get better.

Lex could clearly see the pain in Clark's eyes, and his heart ached. "Sorry I couldn't be more help," Clark spoke sadly as he then turned and left.

Lex wanted desperately to call out after him, but he knew he couldn't. If he did, he'd end up revealing his feelings to not only Clark but to the nosey scientist who even then snooped over his shoulders, and Lex knew he could not do that. Therefore, he forced himself to remain silent as he watched Clark leave, his eyes shining with the pain that his lips dared not admit to. His heart broke further as he watched Clark vanish into the shadows, but he forced himself to remain still and let him go.

"Why'd you just let him walk out of here?" the scientist suddenly demanded as he swept in on Lex. "He knows more than he's telling us!"

"Probably, but you've got enough on your plate, Doctor. Let me worry about Clark Kent," Lex stated, his tone leaving no room for questions, without even bothering to tear his concerned gaze away from where he had last seen Clark. He would worry -- watch and worry, waiting for the moment that he could only pray would come, the moment when Clark would finally let down his guard and truly let him in, the moment when he would be able to help the boy who, despite everything, he had grown to love. When that moment finally arrived, Lex would be ready, and he would freely give him not only everything that he had at his disposal but also all his love. Until that moment came, though, Lex would only continue to watch and wait, protecting and loving Clark from afar.

**The End**


End file.
